The CopyCat, the Wooden man, and the Gaurdian
by youkoboy
Summary: Kakashi loves Asuma, Yamato Loves Kakashi. the whole thing unravels as they head out for a lengthy mission together. Asuma/Kakashi/Yamato
1. Chapter 1

The black haired man sat down, puffing away at his cigarette, flanked by a white haired man. The white haired man crouched next to him and looked at him contentedly, studying him. The two were friends from a long time ago. Back at the academy, Hatake Kakashi and Sarutobi Asuma had been good friends. Then after they graduated and became Genin, they were separated. After that, they went separate ways with their lives. Kakashi came back to Kohona and worked as a member of ANBU, while Asuma went away to work as one of the twelve guardians, but in the end they both came back and settled down in Kohona and became Jonin.

"Remember the old days Asu-kun?" Kakashi said, turning his gaze to the sky.

"Yeah, so much has changed since the early days. We've both matured and grown up. We've both got our own Chunin teams."

"Remember what we did that one time we met before I went into the ANBU and before you went into the Twelve Guardians?"

"You mean have sex in a cheap motel outside of town."

"You make it sound so bad, Asuma." Kakashi cooed as he pulled his mask down. Kakashi leaned in close to kiss Asuma, but Asuma leaned back and pushed Kakashi's face away.

"What's wrong, Asuma?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think what we had is there anymore."

"Oh," it was all Kakashi could think to say. "Well," Kakashi said as he returned his mask to its former position, "I'll be going then." Kakashi took to the rooftops. _I just made a complete ass of myself for him. He couldn't even kiss me. He just said what we had was gone._ Kakashi shed a tear, but only one. He couldn't afford to have a break down in the streets of Kohona. Kakashi soon reached his apartment. He entered, locked the door, and then broke down sobbing. "I'm such a fool," Kakashi wept to the empty house, or so he thought he did. "No you're no, Senpai," Said Yamato from the window sill. "Asuma just doesn't recognize when old feelings are there." Yamato crossed the room and pulled down Kakashi's mask. "What are you--" was all Kakashi could get out before Yamato closed the short distance between them. "I love you, Kakashi. I don't want you to say it back now, but will you give me a chance to show you how much I love you?" Kakashi was stunned. All he could do was nod. Yamato helped Kakashi to his sofa and made a small dinner for two.

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

Kakashi awoke the next morning in his pajamas with a bouquet of flowers next to him in his bed. The card read "from you wooden man TO: My Copy-Cat Senpai" Hmmmmm... Kakashi yawned and strolled to Obito's grave. "Hi Obi-kun," he said to the grave "I wish you were still here… I say that every day don't I? Well, it turns Yamato loves me, and I'm an emotional wreck since Asuma rejected me, so I'm on the rebound." He looked at the grave. He sat down next to it for 10 minutes. *sigh* "I miss you Obito." He casually strolled away. He had a summons for Tsunade's office.

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

As he reached Tsunade's office, he saw Yamato and Asuma waiting.

"Hi, Senpai!" Yamato greeted with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, Kakashi-san." Asuma said coolly.

"You're late. We have a long and dangerous mission that requires the special abilities of each of you. You will all be travelling to the Hidden Rock village.

"You leave in 1 hour. Meet me at the Northwest Gate for final briefing."

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

At the gate the 3 men were standing, waiting for Tsunade.

"So…" Asuma was trying to break the uncomfortable silence "you two are an item?"

"yes" both of the other men answered simultaneously.

"Look Kakashi, the other day, I wasn't trying to hurt you… I just didn't want you to get you hopes up and I thought it would be worse if we slept together."

"Well you thought wrong!" Yamato stepped in.

"Heel your lap dog, Kakashi, before I crush him"

"Try Me! I'll--"

"Do nothing," Tsunade finished for him. "You'll be working for the Kage of the hidden rock village for 3 months, so you should start getting along now.


	2. Chapter 2

The three men stared in horror at the woman standing in front of them, hoping it was all some sick joke. What are you waiting for? "This mission is high priority, if it's completed well, we may have a treaty with the Hidden rock village." Yamato and Asuma glared at each other regretfully and Kakashi looked miserably between the two. "This is gonna be a long mission," Kakashi sighed.

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

"Going directly there would be the best way" Yamato announced.

"I would agree," Asuma said sarcastically "If that didn't take us right over a mountain range and off the road. I suggest following the established route," Asuma suggested.

"Great idea, Moron," Yamato retorted. "We'd be completely open to enemy attacks and ambushes!"

"We haven't even confirmed who the enemy is or that we even have one, besides 3 Jonin, two who were ANBU and one former Twelve Guardian member, I'm sure we can handle it, or are you afraid of a little skirmish?" Asuma taunted.

"I'm Not afraid; I just don't want to waste valuable time or effort if it can be avoided."

"If we have enemies that will place an ambush, I'm sure they'll follow us into the mountains and that would be a worse ambush."

"No it wouldn't I--"

"SHUT UP GOD DAMMIT!" Yelled a very irate Kakashi.

"We'll follow the damn road and then go around the other side of the mountain range, alright!?" The other two ninja sat and stared. They had forgotten that Kakashi was there.

"Hai, Senpai."

"Yes, Kakashi," said a very frightened Asuma.

They covered 30 miles that day. When they selected a camping spot, they each covered one direction. "All clear" they each declared when they met up. Yamato decided to show off his Mokuton abilities. He made a well of fresh water and a toilet shaped latrine hole with chest high bushes around it. "Showoff," Asuma mumbled. When it came time for them to eat dinner, Asuma and Yamato argued.

"Freeze dried food is better," Yamato yelled waving the plastic sealed package in Asuma's face.

"Canned food is better; it's not dehydrated and turned into a flat package of disgusting wafers!"

"Freeze dried food is better, it's not filled with preservatives to make it last longer than it naturally would!" They both turned to Kakashi to ask his opinion, but deadpanned when they saw him eating a cup of ramen. "Huh?" Kakashi asked as he realized both of his companions had their eyes on him.

"What are you doing," they both asked him.

"Well, I was hungry and you two were too busy fighting over which kind of food was better, so, I made the food I brought." Just then, the ward they set around their campsite was breached.

"Someone's coming." Asuma and Yamato both looked at each other with a chastising glare.

"I bet it's from your direction." Yamato accused

"No, He's from yours," Asuma said as he pointed a finger at Yamato.

"IT'S FROM MINE, NOW SHUT UP AND STOP ACTING LIKE LITTLE KIDS FIGHTING OVER A TOY!" Kakashi shifted his headband to reveal his Sharingan. He looked around. "He's approaching." Yamato prepared to use his Mokuton, Asuma put on his hand blades, and Kakashi took out a Shuriken. The figure appeared on the edge of the shadows and all three men tensed.

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

_**A/N: WOOHOO Chapter 2 complete. I wonder who's in the shadows I haven't decided yet. It seems Yamato and Asuma have real issues. Please Read and Review especially review, because I need the inspiration. If I get no reviews, I won't be motivated enough to write another chapter 3**_


	3. Who is that Guy?

"IT'S FROM MY SIDE, NOW SHUT UP AND STOP ACTING LIKE LITTLE KIDS FIGHTING OVER A TOY!" Kakashi shifted his headband to reveal his Sharingan. He looked around. "He's approaching." Yamato prepared to use his Mokuton, Asuma put on his hand blades, and Kakashi took out a Shuriken. The figure appeared on the edge of the shadows and all three men tensed.

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

As the Figure stepped into the light, the fire revealed an expanse of green Spandex.

"AHA! THREE EXCELENT NINJA TELLING STORIES OF THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!" all three of the other men sweatdropped at the sight of Might Guy

"Why in HELL are you here?" Asuma said as he lit up a cigarette.

"Tsunade said you could use backup!" Guy said with his signature nice guy smile.

"Put that out," Yamato said gesturing at Asuma's cigarette, "Just because you want an early death from cancer, don't subject us to you cancer sticks!" Yamato lectured.

"Remember the old days when we used to split cigarettes, Kakashi?" Asuma asked seductively.

"Those were the days in the Springtime of Youth!" Guy yelled.

"Shut up and put that out!" Yamato growled.

"Make me!" Asuma retorted. Yamato jumped at Asuma and the two began to scuffle.

"A late night sparring match, Splendid!" Guy yelled as he jumped into the dog pile.

Kakashi sat miserably forgotten on a log in front of the camp fire as he watched his rival, his boyfriend, and the man he loved before scuffle. After 2 hours, the scuffle was still going strong, but Kakashi decided he needed rest. "What was Tsunade thinking…? Kakashi said to himself after he entered his tent "This is going to be one long mission…" Kakashi sighed as he drifted off to sleep.

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

_**A/N: Whew! Sorry for the short chapter, but deciding who was going to come out of the shadows was hard! I think the story just gets better from here! Poor Kakashi, Yamato, Asuma, and Guy… he has it tough.**_


	4. UHOH!

Kakashi sat miserably forgotten on a log in front of the camp fire as he watched his rival, his boyfriend, and the man he loved before scuffle. After 2 hours, the scuffle was still going strong, but Kakashi decided he needed rest. "What was Tsunade thinking…? Kakashi said to himself after he entered his tent "This is going to be one long mission…" Kakashi sighed as he drifted off to sleep.

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

The next day, Kakashi and Guy woke up peppy. Asuma and Yamato, however were groggy and irritated.

"LET US COMENCE ON OUR JOURNEY!" Guy Declared as he hurriedly disassembled their campsite with little help from anyone. Kakashi lounged in a tree, reading a book and occasionally looking down to see how far along the rest were with hiding their campsite from any enemies that might be trailing them. He looked at the two men he loved. Yamato slumped around, slowly doing what needed to be done in an effort to make the energy he had last the whole day. Asuma on the other hand, had his tent all packed up and had prepared coffee and was smoking a cigarette, he prepared to face the day head on and win, no matter what. Kakashi sighed. "alright, let's go. Ideally I'd like to cover 50 or more miles today." He said as he tried to take the lead. Guy however had different ideas about who was leading the group, and jumped ahead of Kakashi. Kakashi, starting to get aggravated, jumped ahead of Guy. Things continued to escalate in this fashion until the two ninja were racing through the trees and throwing kunai and shuriken in an effort to slow the other one down. In their racing, they lost the path and ended up in the mountains that the road went around. Suddenly everything went from bad to worse. The wind picked up and Guy and Kakashi were stuck in the mountains, in a snowstorm, without Asuma or Yamato to be seen. Kakashi took out his map and saw that there was a ridge about 50 miles from his current position. He set up camp for the evening with Guy.

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

It's your Fault we lost them" Yamato panted. He hadn't been able to keep up, but would never admit to a pitfall with Asuma around.

"I could've kept up, but you couldn't move fast enough, so I decided that 2, 2 men teams were better than a 3 man team and one comrade on his own," Asuma explained rationally

"I don't need your sympathy," Yamato glared at Asuma for a moment, but was two tired to keep it up. "Where do you think they went?" Yamato said drowsily as he looked at the sky and noticed it was getting dark.

"I'm sure they followed the path and are in the forest on the other side of the Mountains." Asuma replied. As he finished his statement, they approached the said forest, with all its dark spookyness. It seemed haunted, but then again, Asuma didn't believe in that kind of thing._ It's just your imagination playing tricks. There's no such things as ghosts. Feh ghost._ Asuma gave a small chuckle at the idea. Moments later, Yamato fainted, but was caught by Asuma. _What a loser. _Asuma thought as he rolled his eyes, put Yamato on his back and traveled through the dark, increasingly spooky forest.

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

_**(A/N): Another chapter completed and the guys continue to let their emotions get the best of them and lead to trouble. Right now the two sets of rivals are both in trouble. Kakashi and guy, stuck in the icy mountains, while Yamato and Asuma are in the spooky forest! Sorry for the clichés. I needed them, there's a surprise from a wildly popular character in the next chapter 3 and I think they're going to reach the Hidden Rock within 3 chapters, I'm not sure yets.**_


	5. SAY WHAT!

Asuma had decided that camping here would be a bad idea, so he reached for a super soldier pill. He popped it and continued to walk. He was sure he would reach Kakashi and Guy's camp soon. He hunkered down and continued trudging.

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

Kakashi looked around at the materials he had available. "Snow, ice, psycho idiot in green spandex…" Kakashi noted. He then quickly made hand signs and blew fire to clear the ground for a temporary shelter for the night. He then helped Guy build an igloo. He took out his sleeping bag and layed in on the cleared, scorched patch of ground. A few hours later he woke up shivering, freezing to death. He looked up and saw no ceiling. "What the!" he looked around and saw that there was no igloo at all and saw a guy shivering his ass off sitting on his pack, still in his sleeping bag. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" Kakashi whispered, afraid of causing an avalanche. "I started a fire to get the igloo warm." Guy said innocently. Kakashi glared at him fiercely. "Why the FUCK would you try to heat up the interior of a shelter made of ICE!!!!" Kakashi whispered. Guy then shrugged his shoulders, ashamed of his own lack of forethought. Well, we might as well head towards the pass, we might be able to make it out of here by sunlight and if we rush, we may be able to reach Asuma and Yamato by tomorrow evening." Kakashi sounded self-assured, but he longed for the confidence of Asuma or the reassurance of Yamato. He sighed and packed his things. They were off in the direction of the pass they had seen on the map.

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

Asuma walked on into the night. Yamato had yet to wake up and the super soldier pill was starting to wear off. The trees seemed to reach out and grab him with their low-hanging branches and high roots. His mind was playing tricks on him, but he could have sworn they were going in circles on this path. As his mind ambled he tripped over a root and caught himself, nearly dropping Yamato in the process. Need to be careful, he thought as he took out a cigarette and lit it.

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

Hours had passed in the extreme cold. He knew he should've seen the pass up ahead, but it was nighttime, so he assumed he would see it when he got there. Guy was surprisingly silent, but he wasn't in the mood to be peppy or melodramatic. They marched on in chilly silence in a mountain where the screams carried by the wind died in the wind before anyone could hear them.

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

Asuma was now only vaguely aware of his faculties. He had no idea where Kakashi and Guy were, Yamato refused to wake up and the road seemed endless like this night. He had had countless cigarettes and at least 3 super soldier pills, leaving him drained of all energy and vitality. He doubted he had enough chakra to stir up a breeze. He tripped on a tree root for the umpteenth time, but fell over this time; Yamato fell on the ground next to him. He opened his eyes then and became a frightfully pale color. Asuma heard a scream drift in from the eerie mountains directly next to them. He looked up to see a pair of pale, glowing feet; he looked up and couldn't believe who he saw.

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

Kakashi screamed with all his feminine and slightly girly might. The pass had frozen over in an avalanche. There was no way out until spring. He didn't have enough chakra at the moment to do any jutsu and if he did, he doubted that one man on this side could melt the ice, aside from a full-blooded Uchiha. _Like Obito-Chan._ Kakashi thought gloomily and wished Obito were alive and there.

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

"O-OBITO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yamato yelled as the glowing apparition of a ninja materialized out of nowhere.

"Did I know you?" Obito asked, scratching the back of his head and squinting. Yamato promptly fainted and Asuma felt as if he were about to do the same. "HI ASUMA-KUN!!!!" Obito yelled at his former classmate. "I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU AROUND HERE!!!"

"How is this happening?" Asuma asked the ghost bluntly "Ghosts don't exist."

"Well," Obito said as he tried to explain this situation to his logical friend. "I'm pure chakra!" Obito said succinctly.

"Huh?" was Asuma's only reply.

"My body was so completely crushed by the rock that killed me, no one could remove it. I still, however had a lot of chakra. Being the talented illusionist I am, I can use my chakra to create me!"

"Shouldn't you have run out of chakra by now?" Asuma asked skeptically

"Nah, since by body was absorbed by the trees in the forest, I can use the forest's life force to maintain my illusionary form. As long as the forest survives, I can live forever!" the dead Uchiha said cheerily, "I even have my eye back!" he said pointing at the onyx orb he had given to Kakashi in the form of his Sharingan.

"Well, um, why didn't you appear earlier?" Asuma said, calming down some.

"Cuz you would have freaked out and ran," Obito said simply, "and just now, you didn't have enough energy to walk energetically, let alone run from a ghost."

"Heh." Asuma said.

Obito took on a worried look, "Kakashi's in trouble," just the Sharingan Obito had given to Kakashi activated.


	6. Long Awaited Savior!

I DON'T OWN NARUTO… If I did, Obito would still be alive.

Obito took on a worried look, "Kakashi's in trouble," just the Sharingan Obito had given to Kakashi activated.

"What kind of trouble." Asuma was worried, his heart rate shot up. He couldn't lose Kakashi he Wouldn't allow it.

"Well I'm not Psychic, mister, I can only tell when he activates his, well MY Sharingan." Obito turned his back and scoffed at Asuma. Asuma re-arranged Yamato on his back and summoned up all his strength.

"Which way will get us out of this forest the fastest?" Asuma asked.

"Well that way, of course." Obito pointed in a general direction and Asuma rushed forward with newfound energy and never before seen energy. _What is this energy? Why do I feel like this? Wait for me Kakashi, I'm coming for you!_

-In the mountains-

Kakashi tried his best to break the ice blockade in the middle of the pass, but to no avail, even the mighty taijustu of Might Guy did nothing to improve their situation. Kakashi, resigned to die, knelt and made a seat out of snow, and reflected. As his mind wandered, he reviewed his memories of Asuma, and the thoughts naturally flowed to Yamato. He was fond of Yamato, very much so. He would even say he loved him, but the more Kakashi thought, the less it seemed like it would be enough to form a lasting relationship. Kakashi sighed, and looked up. It was now morning, and the sky was incredibly clear.

"what a nice day to die." Kakashi thought as he drifted away. Then a crash rocked the snowed in valley. Kakashi recognized a familiar chakra signature on the other side, but his senses were too dull to place his finger on the person it belonged to. Just as Kakashi turned to look, Asuma broke through the ice heroically and darted to Kakashi, pulling him close.

"I love you, Kakashi-kun." Asuma said before passing out. Guy and Kakashi dragged Asuma and a barely conscious Yamato away from the valley and made camp, they would all need re-cooping.

***BONUS SEMI-SPOILER***

Do not read this section unless you want a very quick look at a very suprising plot twist, even before the main arc (^o^)

After the Camp was set up, Guy patrolled the perimeter while Kakashi tended to preparing food for their incapacitated comrades. Since Kakashi was pre-occupied with Asuma, Guy was forced to feed Yamato. _Those lips are quite youthful._ Guy noticed. He continued observing Yamato, and was continually charmed by his mannerisms. _This is one quite charming ninja. I may try to get to know him better when he wakes up._

_**(A/N): Yes I know, a long time in coming. I got a letter from Kakashi saying he was tired of being stuck in the snow and that Guy was singing show tunes, so I had to help him out. I won't be this long before another chapter. Review please, I need the energy to do this… Inspired by: Savior by Skillet.**_


End file.
